a mischievous birthday
by salen kaiba
Summary: Seto doesn't absolutely want to celebrate his birthday but Mokuba doesn't agree...so he plans something special and mischievous. FIRST FIC!
1. Chapter 1

A mischievous birthday…

Hello everyone who is reading this! I hope you will enjoy it… if you have some request or demand, don't hesitate! I'm ready for it. And for those who want, if you ask then there could be some lemon in a next chapter… so review and I will answer to everybody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters. K takahashi did.

Here is the first chapter!!!

Seto was sitting at his desk. He was a bit tired, and couldn't help but was afraid to be tomorrow. He knew that Mokuba was preparing something for him. After all, it was his birthday, but he couldn't help. He would never like celebrating his birthday.

Mokuba had asked him one week ago if he could invite Yugi and the friends at home for his birthday. Seto had accepted, but he was worried. What was going in his brother's head?

**Flashback **

"Seto, can I ask Yugi and our friends to home?

First, they are YOUR friends, not mine. Second, what are you inviting them for?

But Seto, it's nearly your birthday… and I wanted to …

No party for my birthday, understand?!

But Seto…" Mokuba gave his brother his puppy-like look. Seto couldn't say no to him when he does it. And he knew it very well… sadist Mokuba… (eheh maybe he is the little one in age but not in intelligence… Seto should be proud of him )

"… okay! Invite them but I don't want a party! Clear?!

Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Thanks big brother! I love ya!!!" Mokuba ran to his brother and gave him a big hug before running out of the room.

**End of flashback**

Seto was not afraid of Yugi, but he was more worried about Joey. He knew he was in love with him for some time now, and he couldn't guess how long he could restraint his feelings. If Joey and he went alone in a room, that would be a disaster. Seto had a hard time when he was once asked to stay after school to help a teacher, and he didn't know that Joey was too. When they were together alone in the classroom, he had wanted at least ten times in ten minutes to kiss him, and he would have if the teacher wasn't come back and send them home.

Seto also suspected his brother to read his diary, which means he knows about Joey. And Mokuba was enough smart to imagine a plan like that. And the worst would be that he made a plan WITH Yugi and the others. Oh no… he had to find a way to escape to this day with Joey.

He went away at home and decided he would get up early tomorrow and tell Mokuba there's a problem at the corporation. That was the solution. So he took a shower and went to bed. He fell asleep pretty fast, thinking about the next day of work. But that was

counting without Mokuba…

The next day, he awoke and began to prepare himself, until Mokuba came in his room.

"Hi big brother! Happy birthday!!!" Mokuba gave a huge hug to Seto. He was wearing a blue jean with a sleeveless white shirt. Mokuba had a big smile on his face. 'Poor Mookie, thought Seto, I'm going to give him a very bad surprise'

"hurry up Seto! All our friends are already here!!" said Mokuba while he stepped out of the room.

"what! What time did you invite them…" that was when Seto saw the clock. It was 9.30, and he had programmed his alarm at 7.30. He immediately understood. Mokuba had turned off the alarm yesterday night. 'damn kid… and he's my brother…'

Seto had no choice. He came down and met everyone. They were all so happy and laughing. Mokuba had begun a Dance Revolution match with Joey. Seto stared at that. He was so stunned he couldn't speak. When Joey saw him, he sent Seto a flying kiss. Something was not going round. That was abnormal. When he turned to face the others, he saw they were all watching him with a smile, and Mokuba had stopped dancing by the time and sat back with a smirk.

'oh no. this day is going to be very long and horrible' Seto thought…

So what do you think of it? I'm sorry if I made mistakes… please tell me how it is I really need your opinion. So read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys !!!! sorry I took much time than I originally thought… but I had lots of homework to do and exams are coming soon… but right now it's time for the next chapter !

Thanks for all the reviews! I was soo happy when I read them… once again thank you everyone and keep on reading please. So now… here is A mischievous Birthday … chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters. K takahashi did.

Summary: there's something going bad in the Kaiba mansion… it's Seto birthday and Mokuba has made a plan…

Seto was in the kitchen eating a toast and in the same time he was ranking his mind. Joey acted in such a way… so… tempting. Seto couldn't stop his thoughts. The more he was thinking, the more he faced the fact that he was right. There's only one explanation: Mokuba read his diary and made a plan to set Joey and him together. But why is Joey acting like THAT? That's right, Seto had played a game with him by calling him 'mutt' and other words, but is he cruel enough to take part in Mokuba's plan? It's just probably a revenge for all these things, but Seto was really hurt at this thought.

That was the moment Mookie chose to come in the room. He began to talk with Seto but the elder brother never answered to him.

" Seto… Seto. SETO!"

Seto jumped from his chair. Mookie was right next to him shouting in his ear. He had heard nothing of what Mokuba said.

"Sorry Mookie… what were you saying?

I told you the band and I were going to the arcade, and you come with us. No discussion possible!"

Mokuba was terrible when he decided something. Seto knew he had no choice, so he asked him the most natural thing he could ask

"can I at least know why we go to the arcade when you have all the most recent games here at home?

Because we want to play some Duel Monster and I want to beat Joey to a REAL Dance revolution. I also promised everyone I'll make you dance to Dance Revolution, and I know you prefer it to the arcade."

With these words, Mokuba exited the room, leaving a stunned Seto on the floor.

"What did you just said???!!!!! Mokuba Kaiba!"

Seto rushed out of the kitchen and discovered everybody was ready to go.

"you see?! Seto is soooooo happy to go to the arcade. I promise you the battle will be very exciting!" said Mokuba. That was when Seto understood: Mokuba had once again trapped him. He was forced to go there. No escape possible…

"okay… let's go and come back after!" Seto took his keys and told the gang to take the limo. He would use his black Mercedes. In fact, while he would be alone, he could "get lost" and he could have an excuse to miss the arcade. But once again, he was wrong.

He didn't expected Joey to come near him and get on the car. Poor Seto. It seems that Mokuba had plan everything.

"I bet you were going to get lost, neh?" Damn Joey, he knows me too better… thought Seto.

" not at all. Do you really think I would hurt my brother's feelings? He had prepared this "party" for me, I can't escape like that and let him go after all he's done for me.

Sure you can't, you know that he had planned all this stuff for you but would you really be sorry if you make everything lost? After all, you may be one year older, you're always a bastard who can't think to anything except his company… or am I wrong about you? Maybe you're better than I thought… maybe you can even LOVE..."

At the word "love", Seto turned red. He turned his face aside not to let Joey know, but too late. The puppy had already see the blush on the blue eyed face.

"uhuh I found a sweet spot I think…" Joey smirked when he saw that Seto's blush went even more red.

He then decided it was enough teasing for now. He turned Seto's face to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"that's for you… maybe you'll think about the person you love and understand that he won't wait for you forever." He exited the car and went in direction of the limo.

Two steps before entering, he turned and added:

"moreover, nobody can refuse you. You're so sexy… and more, you know it dragon! So…" Joey stopped in his sentence and entered the limo. Inside, the gang was having a great time seeing how Joey was playing with Seto's feeling. Mookie was hilarious and the entire gang, including Yami was congratulating Joey for his acting.

On the other side, Seto was frozen as never. He couldn't think about what just happened. He wondered if Joey was serious or if it was a trick… no. impossible. Joey can't do something so hurting. But on the contrary, it's impossible that Joey loved him. Or is it…

No no no … Seto shook his head and tried to stop thinking about it. He turned the engine on and preceded the limo until the arcade. They all stepped inside, Seto in front of the group in the way he didn't have to look at Joey. Those Joey who was looking forward the next surprise… of course, he thought, it's a surprise, but I don't think he'll appreciate it as much as I will… it's going to be so funny…

A devious smirk formed on Joey's lips as they fast approached the surprise…

So what do you think? I know usually it's Seto who is in control but I find so cute to imagine it… and Joey can also have a bit fun! Eheh

It's not over yet… oh no it's only the beginning… next chapter for very soon I promise! And it should be pretty funny… for now please review!!!!!!!!! I love reading all your messages.

See ya very soon!


End file.
